


Happy Birthday, Harry

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Ginny get caught in their birthday suits.





	Happy Birthday, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the [July Wear Your Birthday Suit Challenge](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/challenges.php?chalid=10) at [ The Quidditch Pitch](http://astele.co.uk/) Thanks to [](http://ladytory.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytory**](http://ladytory.livejournal.com/) for the beta. To my co-captains…I told you I was going to do it!  


* * *

Harry could feel the blush that was rising on his cheeks. He wanted to move, he should move, and he was going to move any moment. Yes, he was going to stop staring at Ginny Weasley any moment now.

This wasn't where Harry expected to be when he woke up on his birthday. He was so anxious to get out of the Dursley's house that he hadn't bothered to shower. He said his goodbyes and drug Ron and Hermione out the door behind him. It wasn't even dawn yet—he should have been safe taking a shower.

Now, now he was standing in the loo, staring at a very naked Ginny Weasley, and she was staring right back at him. He was naked, aroused, and in the loo with a very wet Ginny Weasley—in fact, Harry could see the water beading on her skin, and quite frankly, he thought that drop had lingered on the peak of her nipple just a bit too long.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked several times and Ginny waved her hands in front of his face.

"Oi, Harry!"

"Ginny," Harry squeaked. "Fancy meeting you here!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall. A girl, not just any girl, the girl of his dreams was standing in front of him completely starkers; and he sounded as if he was going through puberty again.

"Could you hand me a towel?" Ginny said, and Harry forced his eyes to her face. "Did you look your fill? Or would you like me to turn about?"  
Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes at the thought of that. She was gorgeous from the front, and it might just drive him completely mad to see her from behind.

"A towel?" Harry muttered. "Yes, a towel would be good. I think I'll get a towel."

Harry turned around and grabbed a towel off the rack behind the door. Harry stiffened when he heard the low whistle Ginny let escape, and the blush on his face deepened.

"Nice arse, Harry," Ginny said as he whirled around. "Very fit."

"This is embarrassing," Harry muttered, trying not to look at Ginny. "Here's your towel."

He closed his eyes and heard a slight rustling. Harry ran a hand through his hair and then he felt it—a cool hand on his chest, a fingernail raked against his skin, and his eyes flew open.

"Harry," Ginny said, grinning up at him. He could feel her wet skin as she stepped closer to him. "I know we decided to take a break, but I was thinking…"

Harry swallowed hard as Ginny ran her fingers down the middle of his chest to linger on his hip.

"Thinking?" Harry asked. "How can you think? It's bloody hot in here and in case you missed it we're both naked."

Ginny chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mischief, as she leaned forward to press a kiss against his neck.

"Yes," Ginny sighed. "I realize we're naked and I also realize it's your birthday."

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Ginny ran her hand down his hip, over his thigh and it came to rest right next to his swelling erection. Harry's cock immediately hardened completely and he bit back a moan of pleasure.

"Ginny, we can't. I won't take advantage and…" Harry's voice trailed off as Ginny's mouth moved down his chest. "Ginny—"

Harry's hands fell on her shoulder, and he shuddered at the contact with her bare skin. He was trying to be noble, trying to be a good man, and trying to keep his promise to himself to keep her safe. He was failing horribly. He wanted to touch her, taste her, and he wanted to feel her mouth under his. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by the feeling of Ginny's mouth on his stomach. She was pressing open mouth kisses there, tracing his belly button with the tip of her tongue, and Ginny was sliding lower. He wasn't sure when she'd fallen to her knees, but before his mind could process that fact she'd taken him in her mouth.

"Ginny, damn it you have to stop—" Harry moaned weakly and tangled his hands in her hair. "Please."

Ginny merely looked up at him )and sucked his length from tip to base. Harry's hands tightened in her hair and he felt his knees grow weak from the sensation. No one had ever touched him like this and it was more than he had imagined.

"Oh fuck," Harry muttered as he felt her tongue flicking against his shaft. "Ginny…brilliant…Merlin…can't…"

Harry's hips began moving as she bobbed her head along his length. Ginny was watching him and gauging his reactions. Harry couldn't think, he could only feel, and when she slid her hand to cup his balls he whimpered.

It seemed to spur Ginny on and her motions along his shaft increased. Her mouth was so hot and wet that he couldn't stand it. Harry could feel his stomach clenching and the heat in his limbs was spreading directly to his groin. When she sucked hard on the tip of his cock he tried to grunt out a warning that he was going to come, but he could only moan.

Harry whispered her name as he came and he watched as she tried to swallow all of him. Ginny stayed with him, lapping at his shaft, until his knees gave out. She released him and he sank onto the floor.

Ginny leaned in and kissed him, thrusting her tongue between his parted lips, and Harry could taste himself there. He moaned softly and all too soon she pulled away.

"Save a dance for me, Harry, " Ginny smirked and stood up. "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

Ginny was out the door before he could respond; and as he started the shower up, Harry thought that perhaps he would have to return the favor tonight at the wedding. After all it was his birthday


End file.
